Total Drama contestants' biographies
The following lists are biographies from Total Drama online from Facebook listed of every Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour contestant. Contestants Tone Montana What's your best quality? I can smell a person's weakness (especially female's, no charge) and exploit it in seconds. It's a skill I've been honing since fawking childhood, mang. Let's just say, we went through a lot of practise. Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Reggaeton *Green *''Treasure of Sierra Madre'', I loved Walter Huston in that 1 *Anything with spice, dice Describe your craziest dream. Can't think of any at the moment, no. Best memory from childhood? The time I smooth talked our teacher into letting me teach the class. What a fahing chaos that was. Most embarrassing moment at school? I don't get embarrassed, man. Describe the first job you ever had. I had to clean toilets at Patria case just to get some fawking shoes! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Gaining interest on all of my drug investments and make even more and more money. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It's more like the woman's dream to be with me, ha. We would spend the night feasting on drugs or dancing like mad at the Babylon Club. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Smooth talk my way out of it. Yes that has seven words, but look into my eyes and try to deny me, coward. Boonie MacFarlane What’s your best quality? Probably my connection to my father's farm. That and my loyalty to my animals. They're so nice! Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Hank Thompson *Blue *Some WWII stuff *Anything vegetarian Describe your craziest dream. I actually once woke up in the desert! It was so rad! I ate and suffered waves of sand deep in my mouth, beginning to get in my eyes and blind me! Best memory from childhood? Easy. My first time milking cows with my daddi. Most embarrassing moment at school? OMG, I never attended one, but I can assure you, I hate fake friends! Describe the first job you ever had. I took pictures of tourists taking surfing lessons. I got 50 cents at the end of each week. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I am stoked to live in Japan, milking some whales, if it is possible. And hanging out with my daddi if he is still alive. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Man, idk. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Ride some horses. Earnest Johnson What’s your best quality? Ladies can’t get enough of me, I mean, look at me! Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Hmmm... Jay-Z, maybe? *Green *Anything with wizards *Mmmm... Lobsta' Describe your craziest dream. I don't really remember it fully but I'd been attacked by Damon West in the Creepy Woods and I needed to use the bathroom but there was none so I peed my pants and West kind of almost killed me. Best memory from childhood? The first time I beat my dad at chess! Totally schooled him! IN HIS OLD-S FAEC! Most embarrassing moment at school? ' You don't have one when you're president of the entire school, heh. *Twitches his eyes* '''Describe the first job you ever had. ' Nothing. '''Ten years from now, what are you doing? Cruisin' the streets on my customised scooter, scopin' out the ladies and not lettin' 'em down easy, mhhm. You betcha'. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? ''' A gal who announces sales at Electronics Depot. Don't know where we'd go, tho, no sir. '''It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Nuffin. Twilight Sparkle What’s your best quality? Oh for sure it's my leadership skills. I'm organised, smart and one of Princess Celestia's favourites fo' sho'! In fact; I'M NUMBER ONE! Uuuuhhh, das rye, das rite! Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Classical *Gold *Anything that involves science *Nuffin Describe your craziest dream. It's more of a nightmare but I dreamed Princess Luna kissed my ummm... Yeah, it was GROSS! Best memory from childhood? ' Becoming Celestia's fav after high school. And becoming the Princess of Friendship n' sieth, ha! '''Most embarrassing moment at school? ' Oh my gosh! OMG! That had to have been when my acceptance to science school was rejected! OMG! WTF?! 'Describe the first job you ever had. ' Mixin' chemicals n' sith. '''Ten years from now, what are you doing? Without a doubt I will be the supreme ruler of Outworld! With brains and brawn like mine, nothing can stop me! NOTHING! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? ' Tell anyone and you're dead, but I already had it. It was when me and Trixie Lulamoon made out. Oh yes, I never felt so alive! Don’t say anything, pls! '''It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less what would you do? ' Escape with through a portal to Outworld. Bo Jackson '''What’s your best quality? Oh it's gotta be my love for sport! Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Jamaican music *Yellow *''Marine 2'' *Chocolate Describe your craziest dream. I was a squirrel and I was being chased by a fox. He then eat me and I died. Best memory from childhood? Making sand castles on the beach back when I was way young. And playing basket of course. Most embarrassing moment at school? ''' When I fell in a puddle and was all dirty n' sieth. '''Describe the first job you ever had. Goalkeeper for the local football team. I quit after first try. Ten years from now, what are you doing? ' Idk, man. '''My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? ' Lady Gaga, doing... idk, something. '''It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Tell the Elder Gods to "Make it stop!" Omar Romero What's your best quality? Probably my ability to steal stuff from gas stations and running away quickly. Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Punk rock or metal *Grey *''Halloween'', probs *Sum sandwich Describe your craziest dream. It was whack!!! I worked at this ice cream shop and had never missed a shift. I wore a creepy pink shirt and a loser hat and didn't even set the place on fire after I puked out. Creepy! Best memory from childhood? That time I snuck into the porn store without anyone seeing me when I was only 16. Ha! Most embarrassing moment at school? I dropped out. Describe the first job you ever had. Job? Ha! Yeah, right. I just steal stuff. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Blowing up houses, dancing and sniffing coke, slapping and beating hoes! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I can't say. It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Steal a car and drive far far away. Pinkie Pie What’s your best quality? Probably the fact that I can bake the best cupcakes ever! Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Drums or accordion *Pink *''Fast and Furious 2: Tokyo Drift'' *Cupcakes Describe your craziest dream. Y'know those long busses attached to each other that shuttle and drive people around underground? They’re called subways on TV. Yeah, I dreamed I invented them! Best memory from childhood? When I got my pet gator, yummy! Most embarrassing moment at school? That time our teacher caught me skipping school. She caught me hiding at another school. Describe the first job you ever had. Oh, I used to work at a bakery sometimes. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Idk yet. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I really don't know who would it be, but whoever it would be I would definitely take them out to some hoof wrestling or cake bakin'. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Laugh in death's own face. Kinzie Kensington What’s your best quality? ''' I guess it'd be my ability not to get all "yay" over stupid stuff. Also, I'm a former FBI agent, but I really don't brag about that. '''Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *I like some emo, mostly *Blue *Not a movie, but The Assassination of Gianni Versaci *Jam and bread Describe your craziest dream. ''' An alien came to Earth from Earth-02 and killed us all. '''Best memory from childhood? For sure that time I snuck into the insect convention in school and set all the bugs free. Idk why I did that at all. Most embarrassing moment at school? I peed myself once in class after not being allowed to go to the bathroom. Describe the first job you ever had. I washed toilets at some moulded old mansion. Looked like Count Orlok's castle. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Exposing the rich elites, Zionists and globalists for who they really are. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Not so much a date as a time machine trip to hang with Michael Corleone for a day. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? ' Listen to nuttin' but music. Limethon Perry '''What’s your best quality? ' As an honourable police commissioner, I'm the best at tackling down crime. '''Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Anything involving rap or jazz *Red *''Jaws'' *Mom's spaghetti Describe your craziest dream. I dreamed I was back at being 15. Man, those were the times. Best memory from childhood? ''' When I finally graduated from law school. '''Most embarrassing moment at school? Geez, I got lots. One I guess would be at the school talent show. I forgot my script and everyone laughed at me. Describe the first job you ever had. ''' Patrol officer. '''Ten years from now, what are you doing? Wasting away in a retirement home. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Hmmm... my wife, fahing. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Heroically stop it from happening. Tanya What’s your best quality? Probably my ability to do everything better than everyone else while simultaneously making everyone do everything for me. Yup. Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Rock *Yellow *''Saw'' *Boiled rats Describe your craziest dream. I took over Edenia and Outworld single-handedly. Best memory from childhood? I was elected the president and bossed everyone around even more. Most embarrassing moment at school? That time I had spinach on my foot. Describe the first job you ever had. Making mom and dad ground my sister Jade for once. Took a lot of whining, but they did it eventually. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Ruling the Earth like I would Edenia. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Definitely Reiko. Idk what we would do, tho. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Laugh maniacally as this worthless planet finally gets destroyed. The Tourettes Guy What’s your best quality? ''' Raging over stupid stuff all the time. I can't help it, I have Tourettes. '''Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Anything metal *Blue *My own videos *Mucus and spit Describe your craziest dream. I once mathematically dream we don’t exist. Wish it was true. Best memory from childhood? Blowing up my puppy with fireworks. So fun!!! Hahaha... yeah, no. Most embarrassing moment at school? When everyone laughed at me when I farted in the hallway. Describe the first job you ever had. I worked at Walmart, but got tired of it due to my Tourettes. In fact, they fired me because of it. Dumb knots. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Getting rid of my tourettes, hopefully. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? My wife, eating and she serving me, as that's what women are suppose to do. Get me? It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Die. Shaundi What’s your best quality? Has to be my desire to help others. I volunteer a lot and am always tryin' to better the lives of those less fortunate. Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Japanese pop *Red *''Beverly Hills Cop'', the original one, babe *Sushi Describe your craziest dream. Oh, you know those Sumo wrestling guys? Yeah, I beat one in a ring actually. He sat on me, but he was no match. Best memory from childhood? The first time I volunteered at the community centre. Everyone was so nice and it felt amazing to just help out. Most embarrassing moment at school? That time I saw a spider in math class and screamed so loud almost all the windows shattered, pooped my pants and one of our teachers got deaf. Describe the first job you ever had. Cashier at the local store for one shift before I was fired. I was just dancin' so much I destroyed everything. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Dancin' at the clubs all night and even sing maybe. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? ''' I don't really know yet. '''It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Pray to the good Gods to save us. Kia What's your best quality? For sure my left cheekbone. When I eat it feels good. Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *The group that played at my last birthday, Black Eyed Peas *Pink *It's a tie between But I'm a Cheerleader from 1999 and Twilight *M&M's Describe your craziest dream. ''' Oh it's crazy! I love to think about it! Me, in beige dress and pink sandals with socks—ugg *cums*, so beautiful. '''Best memory from childhood? The first time I laid eyes on a sparkly lip gloss. Most embarrassing moment at school? OMG! Totally that time I forgot my homework for the 4th time! Describe the first job you ever had. I didn't have one... yet! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Livin' the dreams in a big mansion. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? My boyfriend Todd, at the roller coaster. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Where are all the G's at?! We've been playing scrabble for LIKE AN HOUR AND ONE HAS NOT SHOWN UP YET! Constantinos Brakus What's your best quality? ''' Easy, my brain which is why I need to be in a constant state of rest so it can be used to maximum effectiveness. '''Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Emo *Meh *No thanks *Just eat Describe your craziest dream. More of a nightmare. Some dorkster pushed me in the locker again. Best memory from childhood? I made the school bully cry at assembly, just by making fun of his shoes. Most embarrassing moment at school? Guys with my brains and wit don't get embarrassed. Describe the first job you ever had. I was the "yoga teacher" for Kosmic Kaos, but in actuality I just hacked in their computer and pretty much did what I shouldn't have been doing. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Probably lying down somewhere, video headgear on, manipulating my brain synapses to conquer yet another army of mazes and crosswords. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? With Cinderella in my underground base. I know she's not real, but still. It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Sleeping, resting, lying down, leaning, snoring. Fat Boner What's your best quality? I'd say my ability to control my own gaseous emissions. I can fart and burp the alphabet at the same time and the anthem. Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Oh, I love Nickelback *Chicken drumstick orange *None yet *The delicious kind U eat Describe your craziest dream. That time I ate too many baked beans and sleep walked for two days, man were my dreams crazy! I don’t remember any of them, come to think of it. I don’t remember any of my dreams! They were probably real, tho. Best memory from childhood? ''' Oh the first birthday party I was invited to! There was cake and singing and cake and games and cake and then I threw up, but it made more room for cake! '''Most embarrassing moment at school? The time I had three bean chillis for lunch and then farted in chemistry class. The student who sat behind me had his bunsen burner on high. Describe the first job you ever had. I was the goalkeeper for my cousin's football team. I was so wide and fat no one got pass by me! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Whatever it is, I'll be havin' fun. I wanna live in a giant cottage with the biggest BBQ in the world, where all my buds from Fatlandia in Africa come to party every weekend. Wooohoo! OHW YEAH!!! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? All of my new pals and family and our king, partying it up at the cottage, roasting marshmallows with my own farts! And King Fat Man's farts! It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Eat fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, baby. Angie Ng What’s your best quality? My ability to retain every single fact, figure, elimination and relationship status of every single Total Drama player. Eeeehh, yup. Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Probly video game remixes *Purple *Hmmm... How about The Godfather Trilogy *Whatever Trudeau said back when she was mine Describe your craziest dream. I caught Pinky Gauthier and Beatrice making out and, well, you probably don't want to know the rest. Best memory from childhood? That time in the school playground where I did a one-handed cartwheel while holding my sandwich in the other hand. Nobody saw, nobody ever sees what I do, but that's okay, 'cuz I'll never be a hobo for a day. Most embarrassing moment at school? The time I spilled mayonnaise on my White Rabbit T-shirt. It looked like Sebbane's was spitting out tons of Jax's cum. Describe the first job you ever had. I was Administrator on a Wikia with over 30,000 edits! Not really a job, butt yeah. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Finishing a decade long massage on Trudeau's... Yeah, if we ever get back together. Or I could be dating Earnest Johnson! Now that's a perfect boyfriend! Right?! Tell him he'd be so lucky to date me, k? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Trudeau or Johnson or Pinky, doing kinky stuff, fam. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Protect Bea! Ted Thompson What’s your best quality? Easy-peasy hot and cheesy! My athletic co-ordination! Faves (music, colour, movie, food)? *Any song of Bon Jovi *Blue *Fast and Furious 4 *Choco pizza Describe your craziest dream. Oh man, it sucked to the extreme! I had this dream my ex-girl Mandy Wiles and me would be back together-I hate her! Best memory from childhood? I totally head-butted a goal in my first soccer game! Oh yes! Burton was so impressed. Most embarrassing moment at school? Well, it wasn't my most embarrassing moment. My English's teacher wanted a blowjob from me when he was drunk. Describe the first job you ever had. Job? Hmm, let’s see. *After three hours of thinking* Nuffin. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Balancing my schedule of appearances for my lucrative endorsements and kicking butt in seven to twelve professional sports. YOU BET! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Easy! With my sweetie-babe Lorna doing push-ups while she shops and holding her purse when she's trying stuff on n' sith, boi. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Everything to the extreme, man man! Category:Total Drama contestants Category:Watercooler Category:All Kinda Nationality Category:Characters Category:Needs editing